Currently, it is common practice for an individual to use a credit card to make reimbursable purchases such as reimbursable health care or business-related purchases. For example, an individual can use their credit card to pay a co-payment for a medical checkup that is reimbursable from the individual's flexible spending account, or to purchase tickets for reimbursable employment-related travel. In order to obtain reimbursement for such purchases, the individual must typically fill out an appropriate paper form and submit it, along with proper substantiating documentation, to an appropriate entity such as a flexible spending account administrator. This process is often difficult and time consuming. Accordingly, an improved reimbursement system is needed to make it easier to obtain reimbursement payments for reimbursable purchases.